So Call Me Maybe!
by DJshittyfics
Summary: Stan and Craig have a lazy afternoon, but when Craig finds an interesting song on Stan's IPod some interesting things occur. (IT IS STAIG/CRAN YES... ILOVE!)


Call me maybe - Staig

They had wasted a Saturday. They wasted a perfectly good Saturday to sit in Stan's room and just enjoy being with eachother. Well, it really wasn't that it was what they wanted to be doing, but both of the boys knew that if they were seen holding hands or even taking loving glances at eachother there was a good chance that Cartman would be somewhere ready to snap a picture and spred the secret. Yes, Stan and Craig were dating. They had been for about four months...but no one knew. Not even Kyle, Kenny, Token, or Clyde knew of it. But it's probably cause Kyle hated Craig and Token hated Stan, and for Kenny and Clyde...it was the fact that niether of them could keep a secret for more than a week. So the two dark haired teen kept it a secret.

Right now though, Stan sat on his bed with his IPod in hand and Craig sat beside him watching him scroll through his facebook that Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman had made for him when he was younger. Craig frowned when he saw Stan's relationship statues: SINGLE.

Craig was upset that Stan couldn't even say they were together online, but he understood; When everyone saw the statues they would all rush to stan and ask him who the "lucky lady" was. And that would just make Craig furious.

Stan shifted his position on the bed and lent his head against the other's shoulder. "You okay, Craig?" he asked softly. Stan looked up to see a small smile on Craig's face and he nodded. Stan grinned.

It was moments like these that he charrished. He knew he was the only person that had ever seen past Craig's monotone fasade. He was the only person to ever get Craig to come out of his "shell" and smile. And yeah, they did hate each otherat times, but they never argued when they were alone like this. And Stan liked that.

Without a sound Craig looked at Stan's IPod and took it out of his hand. "Hey!" Stan laughed reaching for his IPod...but to no avale. Craig grinned and reched him left arm out so Stan couldn't get it. "Haha, gotta try harder, Stanny." Craig laughed slightly and pulled his arm up over his boyfriend. When Stan finally gave up Craig began to flip through his song list. And Stan snickered as Craig began to read off the names:

"Black eyed peas."

"LMFAO."

We came as romens."

Sean Kingston."

Then one song cause Craig's attention. And began to laugh.

"Really?" he laughed "You have this song?" Stan rolled his eyes and smiled taking the Ipod out of Craig's hands. "It's a good song, asshole!" Stan joked, although it did embarass him.

The song was Call me maybe by: Carly Rae Jepson.

Craig continued to laugh as Stan climbed into his lap and slung his arm's around his boyfriend's shoulders. "I'll sing it for you then." he said making Craig look at him with confusion. Stan looked at the IPod, pulled out the earbuds, turned it up, and started to sing.

_I threw a wish in the well,_  
_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_  
_I looked to you as it fell,_  
_And now you're in my way_

Stan sang along with the lyrics like a pro...or so Craig thought.

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this,_  
_But now you're in my way_

Craig laughed as Stan layed down half in, half out of Craig's lap with his arms still wrapped around the other boy's shoulders.

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where do you think you're going, baby?_

Just then Stan smirked, leaned up and gripped the back of Craig's shirt forcing the usual monotone boy closer to himself.

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe_

Stan jumped out of Craig lap and placed one hand on his hip and pointed his other index finger at Craig. The other just laughed which made Stan blush, but he never stopped singing.

_It's hard to look right_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

Stan did jazz hands and smiled nervously watching Craig's realtions. And Craig just smiled and snickered as Stan danced around and sang to the song, also when he nearly tripped over his backpack that was placed carelessly on the floor.

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

Stan laughed at himself as he placed both hands on his hips and shifted his weight to one leg. God if he could see himself he would probably hit himself for being such a girl.

_You took your time with the call,_  
_I took no time with the fall_  
_You gave me nothing at all,_  
_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_  
_Have foresight and it's real_  
_I didn't know I would feel it,_  
_But it's in my way!_

Craig then began to laugh as Stan took his seat back in Craig's lap and kissed his cheek. Stan couldn't help but laugh when he saw Craig's cheek's turn pink.

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

Stan then got very close to Craig's face and smirked making Craig's blush burn.

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

Just then before Stan could even finish Craig gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him forward; crashing their lips together. Stan blushed to high-heavens and melted into Craig throwing his skinny arms around the other's shoulder. Craig felt his face heat up like an inferno. He did love Stan...he just could never find the words to say it. So he simply did this.

After a few moments Craig just fell back onto Stan's bed while the smaller boy hovered over him; never allowing their lips to disconnect. Craig licked at Stan's lower lip, he smiled as he felt the boy shiver with delight. Stan opened his mouth a tiny bit allowing Craig to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly a all too familiar voice and sound tore them appart "Stan! Kyle called an-" the two boys looked up to see Sharen Marsh standing in the doorway with wide eyes. Stan's face was completely red realizing that he was on top of his "friend", while Craig just started shaking at the intense stare. It wasn't until Stan's mom smiled fondly that they both loosened up.

"Never mind boys." she said closing the door and walking away. Stan sighed and sat up leaving his boyfriend very confused. Stan smiled and looked down at Craig "Well...I guess my mom's cool with it." he laughed. Craig grinned shyly. "Yeah, your mom's too cool, dude." Suddenly he smirked. "I heared something about dinner sooooo RACE YA DOWN STARES STANLEY!" Craig yelled flipping his boyfriend off the bed. Stan laughed and chased after Craig.


End file.
